I can't say goodbye
by Oceanbreeze96
Summary: Summary change: A car accident puts Cat and Robbie in the hospital. Robbie might not survive, but Cat refuses to let him slip away.
1. One moment can change everything

I can't say goodbye

**My second story! This one is sad, unlike my last story. It starts out happy but not for long. You might cry or not. Well, here it goes. **

**Cat's pov**

I was sitting in my room, thinking about what makes me happy. Red velvet cupcakes, candy, giraffes, and of course, my boyfriend Robbie Shapiro. I thought back to that day 7 months ago, when Robbie confessed his love for me and he became my boyfriend. Everyone was a little shocked at first, but they eventually got used to it. "Gosh, I'm getting hungry," I said to myself.

Just as I stepped out the door, the phone rang. I ran back and answered it, hoping it was my favorite guy.

"Hi Robbie", I said in a sweet voice.

"_Hey Kitty Cat_, _I know it's late but I have a surprise for you."_

"Ok tell me then."

"_I would rather tell you in person." "It's a lot more fun that way."_

I hesitate for a moment before saying "alright, be at my house in 30 minutes."

"_Will do", "I love you Kitty Cat."_

"I love you too Robbie, see you soon."

I hang up the phone and realize I still have to get ready. Going through my closet is tough, because I don't know what the surprise is all about. I finally settle on a bright rainbow sweater, skinny jeans and bright pink ugg boots. I was in the middle of doing my hair when the doorbell rang. I rushed downstairs and opened the door. There was Robbie, looking very handsome. He was holding a picnic basket. Was that the surprise?

"Hi Kitty Cat, are you ready for the surprise?" He walked inside, put the basket down, and pulled me into his arms.

"Robbie, the suspense is killing me!" "What's this all about?"

"I want to take you on a moonlight picnic", he said with love in his eyes.

"Yay, I love picnics!" "Of course I'll go!"

"Great!" He picked up the basket.

Hand in hand, we walked out the door to his car. Robbie opened the car door for me and I sat down. The sound of classic rock filled my ears as he turned the radio on. Soon, we were on our way to a special park created just for couples. I was so excited I couldn't stop giggling.

The beginning of the drive was great. Robbie told me jokes, talked about our favorite memories and we sang along with the radio. Then I realized we had been driving for a long time. Why weren't we at the park yet?

"Robbie are sure you know where you're going?"

"Of course Cat."

"But you've been driving for a long time and were still not there yet!"

Robbie turned to face me and squeezed my hand. Just as he was about to speak, I interrupted him:

"Robbie!"

It was too late. He finally noticed the fallen tree lying in the middle of the road. He tried to swerve away but lost control of the car. I screamed as the car barreled straight down a ravine. I felt intense pain as it flipped upside down over and over. It crashed at the bottom coming to a stop.

I weakly opened my eyes, but couldn't move. The car was lying on its side. There was blood everywhere. What about Robbie? I turned my head in great pain and looked over at him. He was lifeless, laying like a ragdoll , slumped over on the seat.

"Robbie, are you alright", I asked weakly. No response.

Then, everything went black.

**That's the first chapter. Like I said, it's sad and it will get even sadder. The 2****nd**** chapter will be up in a few weeks.**


	2. Saving a life

**I got the second chapter up! I have spring break this week, so the story might be updated again by the end of the week, but I'm not sure yet. You will see other character's povs not just Cat. Read on!**

**Beck's Pov**

"Come on Andre you can do it!" That was my girlfriend Jade and I cheering for Andre as he got closer to beating the high score on a dance game. The three of us along with Tori, were hanging out on a Saturday night. The only 2 missing were Cat and Robbie. I hadn't heard from them in hours, but I figured they were spending time alone together.

"I'm almost there", Andre yelled in full excitement. He was the best dancer in our group. Tori was cheering him on too, but was very tired from the night before thanks to Trina, who practiced the entire night for a singing competition. Jade and I were so into watching the game we barely noticed the phone ring and Tori leaving the room to answer it.

"Go Andre!" "Only 2000 points left to go!" The yelling got so loud, no one paid attention when Tori re-entered the room with tears in her eyes. She tried desperately tried to get our focus, but no one would listen. Finally, her last comment got our full attention:

"Cat and Robbie are in the hospital!" Immediately we all stopped what we were doing and turned to her. Andre stopped dancing and turned the game off, forgetting about beating his high-score. The enthusiasm on my face quickly turned to shock.

"What do you mean Tori," Andre asked with tears forming in his eyes. Jade and I were beginning to cry too. We rarely ever cried, except for the time when my Mom got killed in a shooting 5 years ago.

Tori, who was now sobbing continued to speak. "Cat and Robbie were in a horrible car accident!" I felt so bad for Jade. She and Cat had been best friends since they were 3 years old. I knew nothing was able to break their strong bond.

I jumped up, grabbed my coat and ran to the door. "We have to see them right now!" "Hurry up"! Andre Jade and Tori got up and we all ran outside to the car. The drive to the hospital was very tense. No one spoke. The only sound I could hear was sobs and sniffles.

Finally, we arrived at the hospital and Jade jumped out of the car before it even stopped. I found a parking space near the front, and we met up with Jade, who was waiting impatiently at the hospital entrance. We ran inside and up to the front desk. Tori spoke first.

"Cat Valentine and Robbie Shapiro!" The receptionist looked at us with sympathy and said "I'm so sorry." "They're both in surgery." "You'll have to wait a few hours." All of us agreed and we sat down in the waiting room. Jade was still crying quietly, resting her head on my shoulder with our fingers intertwined. After it seemed like forever, a doctor appeared and walked up to us.

Before he could even speak, Andre asked "Are they alive?"

"Yes, but they both have been severely injured. Cat Valentine has broken ribs and arm, 2 punctured lungs and moderate head trauma. We also just completed surgery on her damaged liver. She lost a lot of blood and received a transfusion." "However, she is expected to make a full recovery in the next few months." You may see her now." We all sighed in relief, but then remembered Robbie.

"As for Robbie Shapiro," the doctor went on, "He has the worst injuries." "He has severe head trauma, both legs are broken, major blood loss, moderate internal bleeding and both kidneys are failing. He'll need a transplant to make it through the night." Anyone want to save his life?"

Suddenly, Jade said "I'll do it!" I'll give Robbie one of my kidneys!" Tori, Andre and I looked at her in complete shock. "Jade, I thought you didn't like Robbie." "Why?"

Jade looked at us with concern. "He is my best friend's boyfriend." I know how much he means to her." "Even if were not good friends, I still care about him, and I want Cat to be happy." Jade was crying once again. Jade was taken to be tested for the possibility of organ donation. She turned out to be a match, and was prepped for surgery right away.

Before Jade was taken away for surgery, I visited her. I told her everything was going to be okay and that we would all make it through the storm. I was about to kiss her, but the doctors came too soon and wheeled her into the operating room. I'm really proud of her, volunteering to help save Robbie's life.

Tori, Andre and I decided to visit Cat. After wandering through an endless hallway, we finally reached her room and went inside. Cat Valentine was asleep, covered in bandages, looking very pale. The room was silent, except for the beeping of machines next to her bed. Tori began to cry at the sight before her. Andre wrapped his arms around her, and she cried on his shoulder.

I pulled a chair and set it down next to Cat's bed. I took her hand, talking and comforting her with every breath she took. Then, she started stirring in her sleep. Tori and Andre looked at me and smiled. She was waking up. Cat's eyes slowly fluttered open and she looked at me.

"Beck, where am I?"

**That was the 2****nd**** chapter. Happy Cat is alive? Are you shocked Jade volunteered to give one of her kidneys to Robbie? Want to know what happens next? The 3****rd**** chapter will be up by the end of the week. Please, comment and review, review review!**


	3. I can't live without you

**Thanks for the reviews! It helped keep the story alive! I know I said the 3****rd**** chapter would be up by the end of the week, but its spring break and I'm bored.**

**Disclaimer: I hate the fact that I will never own Victorious. **

**Cat's pov**

I was dreaming, A beautiful dream. Robbie and I were standing in a lovely meadow, about 30 feet away from each other. Then, he ran towards me, and I did the same. With my pretty floral dress and long red hair flowing, I prepared to fall into his arms. He got closer and then a light took over. The dream was ending.

I opened my eyes and saw Beck looking at me. Where was I? Tori and Andre were sitting on the other side of the room. There were machines next to my bed. I was wearing a hospital gown. The realization hit me. I was in the hospital but didn't know why. What happened last night?

"Beck why am I in the hospital?" That comment made Tori cry again. This was too painful for her to hear. Andre kissed her on the cheek and they left the room. Beck began to tear up also. I've never seen him cry before, except the time when his mom died. He took my hand and after a minute of silence, he spoke.

"Cat, you and Robbie were in a terrible car accident." "He's alive but in critical condition." "You were injured pretty badly too, but the doctor said you'll make a full recovery in the next few months."

"What about Robbie," I asked. Beck hesitated for a moment and said, "Robbie is not doing so well. "They did surgery to correct his severe internal bleeding which went fine." "Both kidneys failed but Jade volunteered to give one of hers."

"Hold on a minute," I say weakly. "Did you say Jade gave one of her kidneys to Robbie?" I thought she hated him."

Beck looked straight into my eyes. "Cat, Jade said she wanted to make you happy." Even though she and Robbie are not friends, she still cares about him because he fills your life with joy and love." I started to cry, but it hurt really badly because some of my ribs and arm were broken.

"I want to see Robbie and Jade right now Beck." I can't wait any longer." I was happy Robbie made it through the night, but also sad that he had to go through all this pain.

"I'm sorry, Cat but you can't see Robbie right now. "He's still in critical condition." "Jade is recovering fine." "We can go see her right now."

"Ok Beck, get Tori and Andre, then talk to a doctor about me visiting Jade." After the doctor finally said ok, they helped wheel my bed through the very long hallway to the room where Jade was recovering. Andre helped bring my spirits up along the way, by making me laugh. It still hurt to laugh because of my ribs and arm. Tori sang Make it Shine. Soon Beck, Andre and I were singing along. Even the doctors were humming the tune. It made everyone happy, no matter what pain they were going through.

The doctors pushed my bed through the door and into Jade's room. She was awake, lying in her bed, reading a magazine. Beck immediately walked over and kissed her. She pulled him into a loving embrace, and then looked at me. My bed was placed next to hers so we could talk.

"Cat Valentine, I'm so happy you're alive!" She held my hand and started crying. "I don't know how I could live without you!"

"I'm so proud of you Jade." "You helped Robbie make it through the night." "You're the best friend a girl could ever ask for. Tori was now sobbing. I understand how she felt. If we switched places, I would be sobbing too. "Jade I thought you didn't like him."

"Hey, I know how much he means to you." "If you're happy, I'm happy." "I have to admit, I do care about him a little," The old mean Jade West was disappearing and I could see her compassion shining through that tough bitter exterior.

Then, Jade smirked. "Cat, you want to see my scar?" I thought about it for a moment and said "Ok, show me. She lifted up her gown a little, and I saw a long jagged scar. "It hurts a lot though." "I asked the doctors for a jar of my blood so I can look at it and keep it forever!"

"Ew, Jade!" "That's so gross!" I laughed weakly. Some part of Jade just wasn't going to change. I stared at the bandages all over my body. Beck told me I had surgery on my liver, and had a blood transfusion. That's why I was so pale. I couldn't feel my arm. There was a cast on it.

"Jade, when are you going home?" She thought for a moment and said "The doctor told me 1 month in the hospital and 2 months resting at home," "how about you?"

"My injuries were pretty bad, but I can go home in 4-6 months." "They don't know about Robbie though."

"Don't worry Cat, everything will be fine. "We'll get through this." I knew I could always count on my best friend.

Before anyone could say another word, the doctor came into the room. His expression wasn't a happy one. Beck, Tori and Andre went up to him, awaiting an answer. Andre was the first one to speak. "Doctor, how is Robbie doing?"

"His internal bleeding has stopped, his kidney is fine, thanks to Ms. West, but there was one thing that went wrong." Everyone was silent, waiting for the next answer.

"Robbie Shapiro's head trauma took a turn for the worst." "He fell into a coma and was placed on life support."

I began to sob. Beck came over and comforted me. Everyone was crying.

I can't believe this is happening.

**You're probably really sad about Robbie. I'll update again soon! Please comment and review!**


	4. We'll get through this

**Once again, thanks for the reviews! Don't expect me to always update this fast. When school starts I'll have less time but I'll do my best. On to chapter 4!**

**Cat's Pov**

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Robbie was on life support. Beck held me in his arms and comforted me. Jade looked at us in tears. She was beginning to see Robbie as a brother. As I continued to sob, the pain in my ribs became more intense. Beck tried to calm me down.

"Cat please; everything will turn out ok in the end." "Robbie will get better, I know it".

"What if Robbie doesn't get better?" "What if he never wakes up and they have to pull the plug?" Beck wiped his teary eyes with a tissue and continued to speak.

"Trust me, he will live." "Your undying love will keep him alive." "You're in his heart." With every word Beck said, it sparked more tears from Jade, Tori and Andre. I noticed even the doctor brushing away tears. Andre and Tori stood up and walked over to Beck.

"Beck," said Tori wiping away tears; "we have to go." "We still have school tomorrow." "We'll come back tomorrow afternoon."

Beck thought for a moment then sighed heavily. "Alright let's go." "Cat, I want you to stay strong." "Don't ever give up on Robbie, keep loving him and he will survive this." "I promise to come back tomorrow."

"Thank you Beck." "I can't imagine myself living without a great friend like you." Beck stood up, gave me a hug and walked over to Jade and kissed her. He pulled away after a few seconds and slowly walked out the door behind Tori and Andre.

Jade looked at me and smiled. She was going to be my support through all this. Without her compassion, Robbie would not have made it the next few hours. Just as she was about to speak, we heard someone. The doctor was still in the room, doing some paperwork. She looked over at us.

"Cat, it's time to go back to your own room." I didn't want to go back. I already hated being alone, and what Robbie was going through only made it worse. There was no way I could stand being all by myself at this point in time. I needed someone to be there with me.

"Please doctor, can't I just stay in Jade's room the rest of the time?" "I don't want to be alone!" The doctor scratched her head and remained silent in thought.

"Well, I suppose, but I'll have to talk with the person in charge first." She left the room for a minute and I looked over at Jade, her eyes saying "don't worry Cat; I will be with you, every step of the way."

A few minutes, later the doctor returned. "Good news, the person in charge said Cat could stay in this room for the rest of her recovery." "Normally it's not allowed for 2 patients to share one room, but a special exception was made."

Jade held my hand. For a moment, I felt relief; suddenly Robbie was on my mind. "What about Robbie, when can we see him?"

"You can visit him tomorrow morning." "Right now, you and Jade must get some rest." The doctor waved and left the room. This was going to be very long night.

Jade and I talked for the next few hours. We cried most of the time, but shared a few laughs. Most of our time was spent talking about Robbie; the best memories, and how he brought joy to our lives. At one point in the middle of the night, we were both lying awake, with too many thoughts on our mind.

"Jade, can you sleep?"

"No, it's too hard right now."

"Do you think Robbie will be ok?"

"Of course Cat, He'll fight to survive, knowing you will never stop loving him."

"Remember the time you found out Robbie and I were dating?"

"Yeah, I didn't react very well to that."

_Flashback_

"_Jade, I have to tell something!"_

"_What is it Cat?"_

"_Robbie and I are dating!_

"_Are you insane!"_

"_Aren't you happy for me?"_

"_Yeah, but there are so many better guys in school," "Why Robbie?"_

"_He loves me more than any guy has!" "Give him a chance and you'll see how happy he makes me!"_

"_Alright Cat, but it will take a while for me to get used to it."_

_End of Flashback_

Eventually, Jade and I fell asleep. The next morning, we woke up very early, to see Robbie. The doctors helped us into wheelchairs, and they took us to visit Robbie. I was very anxious to see him. We had to go up 2 floors to where he was staying.

At last, we made it to his room and went inside. There was Robbie, pale and lifeless. There were so many machines I couldn't count. The doctors left the room so we could be alone with Robbie. The sight of him made me sob again and the pain in my ribs returned.

"Jade, he looks so lifeless." "How can he survive through all this?"

"Just keep believing everything will turn out ok and it will." She held my hand.

We were only allowed to stay in the room for 10 minutes. The time went too fast. The doctors told Jade and I we had to leave so they could monitor Robbie. As they pushed our wheelchairs down the hall, I had too many thoughts on my mind. I hoped Robbie would wake up soon and that no one would have to pull the plug. The thought of that breaks my heart.

Soon, it was the afternoon. Beck, Andre and Tori returned to see us. They also went to see Robbie. It was heartbreaking for them, knowing one of their good friends was on life support. My parents arrived that night, and Robbie's parents left their business trip in Chicago early to be there for him. They were great support through these hard times. Slowly my injuries began to heal and I gained more energy.

Four months later

I was finally was allowed to go home. Jade had left the hospital 3 months ago. She was fully recovered from her surgery and was able to resume her life. She and the others visited Robbie and me every day. I still had to rest another couple of months at home. Robbie was still on life support and I begged the doctors and his parents not to pull the plug on him. They agreed to give it more time, but said this can't go on forever.

With Jade at my side, the nurse pushed my wheelchair through the long hallway. She said I could visit him before leaving the hospital. As soon as we got inside the room I began to cry once again. Robbie was still lifeless. It looked like he was dead. Jade pushed my wheelchair next to his bed. I talked to him for almost 30 minutes, wondering if he could hear me. Finally, it was time to go. I kissed him in the forehead and left the room.

As the nurse pushed the wheelchair out the door, I couldn't help but think;

Robbie, please wake up soon.

**Cat is out of the hospital but Robbie is still on life support. What will happen next? There's still a few more chapters left in the story. Please review!**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I just realized that's been over a month since I updated my story. Please forgive me if you're eagerly waiting for the next chapter. I've had major writers block for a while now, and I've written and re-written the chapter a bunch of times, but it still doesn't sound very good when I read it. That's what writers block does to you. After some thinking, I decided to set the story aside. Don't get mad at me, it's just temporary until I get more inspiration for it. I'm not going to shut down the story. You'll see a few more stories from me, before I Can't Say Goodbye is updated again. Sorry if I'm disappointing anyone. Thanks for the reviews so far.**

**Love and hugs,**

**Oceanbreeze96**


	6. I'll always be here

**Sorry it took me a while to update! I finally got rid of my writers block in shorter time than I thought! I know some of you have been waiting for this next chapter. I'll try not to take this long in the future.**

**Jade's Pov**

It's been three weeks since Cat came home from the hospital. We've visited Robbie every day but nothing's changed. He still on life support and except for me and Cat, everyone's beginning to lose hope. The doctors, Robbie's family and even our own friends are ready to pull the plug. Well, I'm not giving up. I'm staying strong for Cat even if I'm the only one willing to do so. Every day I look at the scar from giving my kidney to Robbie. If I didn't, we would have died that first night.

Cat hasn't gotten out of bed in days. She almost ended up back in the hospital because she was dangerously close to dehydration. Her parents won't be home from Paris for another 2 weeks, so I'm staying with her until they get back. I can't leave her alone, not at a time like this.

"Cat, please you have to eat something." I was holding a plate of toast trying to get her to eat, but she wouldn't sit up.

"No, I'm too upset," she said, letting out a long sigh before pulling the pink covers over herself. I sighed too and started eating her toast without realizing. I quickly set it down on the table and turned to the pink lump curled up in a ball on the bed.

"What would Robbie think if he saw you like this," I said, the words slipping from my mouth. Cat burst into tears and the mention of Robbie's name. Oops, I should have been more careful with my words. I pulled the covers to see her tear stained eyes.

"I'm so sorry Cat," I spoke softly, handing her a box of tissues. She sat up and after wiping her eyes, she looked right at me.

"It's okay Jade." "As you can see, I'm an emotional wreck right now." "Mentioning Robbie made think of his family pulling the plug." "I don't want to lose him."

"I'll always be here for you," I said brushing some of Cat's red hair out of her eyes. "No matter what, we'll get through this for Robbie." "He will live, even if you and I are the only ones who believe so."

Cat nodded and smiled for the first time in three weeks. I miss the old bubbly Cat who would smile every five minutes. It annoyed me sometimes, but never too much.

"Thank you," she said, giving me a hug. The only people who I let give me hugs are Cat, Beck and occasionally Andre.

"Anytime Cat." She actually got up and walked over to her closet.

"Can we go see Robbie right now," she asked wistfully, looking at me from across the room.

"Anything for you," I said reassuringly. "We'll go see him whenever you want, day or night." She grinned at walked to the bathroom. Before going inside, she turned around.

"I want Beck, Andre and Tori to come with us, she said hoping I would say yes.

"But Cat, they want to pull the plug."

"I know they said that," she said walking in to the bathroom. "But maybe we can convince them otherwise." I nodded and she closed the bathroom door,

I made my way downstairs to the living room. Cat has a big house, but I've been here so many times I could find everything with my eyes closed. I walked into the room and sat down on the leather sofa. On the table was a picture of Cat and Robbie. It was actually a bunch of photo booth pictures that were framed. They looked so cute together. It broke my heart seeing how much pain my best friend was in.

I forgot to call Beck and the others. I put the picture back and grabbed my phone from the counter. I dialed Beck's number, and after a few rings, Tori answered. They better not be alone together.

"Vega, why are you answering Beck's phone?" "Where are you?"

"_Beck is in the bathroom." "Don't worry, Andre is with us and we're at his house." "What's up is everything okay with Cat?"_

"Yeah, everything is fine, I said," wishing Beck had picked up the phone instead. "Cat wants you, Beck and Andre to come with us to see Robbie." "We're at her house."

"_Okay, I'll tell them." "They both said yes." "We'll be there in 20 minutes." "Later."_

I hung up the phone and rolled my eyes. I don't like it when she answers his phone, it annoys me. Oh well, I have to remember Andre is dating Tori so I shouldn't be as bothered by it. I hear Cat coming. She slowly walked into the living room and sat down next to me.

"Did you call them," she asked, looking wistfully at the picture of her and Robbie.

"Yeah Cat, they will be here in 20 minutes." She smiled and rested her head on my shoulder.

Soon, 20 minutes had passed and the doorbell rang. I opened the door and saw Tori, Beck and Andre. Cat got up too and waved to everyone.

"Ready to go Cat and Jade," Tori asked smiling

"We sure are," I said speaking for Cat. She looked sad for a moment then nodded.

We all walked out to the car, and I pulled Andre back to ask him a question.

"What is it Jade," he asked concerned. He knew it involved Cat

"Can you please make sure no one mentions Robbie and him being on life support?" "I don't want Cat to cry again." "You keep an eye on Tori and I'll do the same with Beck."

He put his hand on my shoulder and looked at me reassuringly. "Of Course, I will." "Anything for my friends."

I thanked him and we walked back to the car. The drive was mostly silent with some words shared here and there. Tori almost mentioned Robbie but Andre nudged her on the shoulder and whispered to her. She got the hint. Beck almost did too, but I did the same. Cat was sitting next to Tori in the back seat. She didn't say much most of the ride.

We eventually reached the hospital and went to visit Robbie. There wasn't much to see though. He didn't wake up and still continued to remain on life support. Cat broke down during the visit, and Andre had to carry her out of the room. Tori left to comfort her. I stood looking at Robbie with Beck at my side. We were the only people in the room. Beck looked at me, wanting to mention Robbie. I nodded and he sighed.

"Jade, you were right." "We shouldn't pull the plug." "I'm positive Robbie will wake up soon."

"Thank you for not giving up Beck." "I appreciate the support."

"Anytime, I just want everything to go back to the way it was before the accident." I suddenly remembered hearing about the car accident from the paramedics. The fallen tree. The Ravine. The car flipping over and over. My heart instantly broke and I began to cry. Beck put his arms around me.

"I'm so sorry," he said whispering in my ear. "I shouldn't have mentioned the accident."

"It's okay Beck." "I know you didn't mean to." The door opened, and Andre came in carrying Cat in his arms. Tori came in behind them, wiping her eyes.

"I think it's time to go," Andre said still holding Cat. We all agreed and left. Andre carried Cat all the way through the hospital and set her down when we reached the hospital parking lot. Like before, few words were spoken. We decided to go somewhere but no one could agree.

Finally, Tori said "Let's go to the hill."

The hill is a very special spot in a beautiful park. Most of our best memories took place there. It's where Beck said he loved me for the first time. It's where Cat and I met when we were 5. Andre told Tori he loved her there and the same for Cat and Robbie. When you reach the top you can see a view of the city and watch the most amazing sunsets. It took us only a few minutes to climb the hill when we reached it.

I sat down next to the big oak tree where all our names were carved. Beck sat next to me and intertwined our fingers. Andre and Tori did the same. I realized Cat was the only one without her love sitting by her side. I felt bad, so I invited her to sit next to Beck and I.

For the next hour, we all watched the sun set over the city. We all decided to talk about memories involving Robbie. We were all lying down forming a perfect circle.

"Remember when Robbie annoyed us with Robbarozzi," Beck said. We all laughed.

"Or how about the time when he still carried Rex around," Andre said. He stopped when he and Cat started dating.

"Remember when he got the cotton candy machine for me," said Cat watching the orange sky.

"I feel bad for all the times we teased him." "We should appreciate him more." That was Tori.

"Yeah, I have to admit I could have been much nicer to him," I said feeling a bit guilty.

Tori spoke next. "From here on, when Robbie wakes up, we will appreciate him much more."

We all agreed. Then Cat's phone rang and she quickly sat up to answer it. She spoke to the caller calm at first, then tense and shaky. She hung up and started crying. I sat up to comfort her.

"What's the matter Cat?"

"That was Robbie's parents." "They have made a final decision to pull the plug on Robbie." "They wouldn't let me convince them not to." "We have to see them right now." She got up and started walking down the hill. Me and the others followed behind her.

This news was not good at all.

**Oh no! Robbie's parents want to pull the plug on him Will he survive? You'll find out my decision in the next chapter. Please review!**


	7. I can't say goodbye

**The moment you have been waiting for has finally arrived! At the end of this chapter, you will find out if Robbie will live or die! I Can't Say Goodbye is only going to be 8 chapters. Sorry, if you were expecting it to be longer but I planned it to be this way. The story I'm eager to write is How to Rock the Hunger Games. Enough of that for now, let's just focus on Robbie's fate right now! The pov will be Andre in part of the story and switch over to Cat.**

**Andre's Pov**

I was shocked at what Cat just said. Robbie's parents are going to pull the plug on him, and there is nothing she can do to stop them. I can't stand seeing Cat in so much pain, it makes me want to cry and I rarely cry. The once bubbly redhead slowly made her way down the hill with her head hanging down. Jade and Tori walked down the hill after her. Only Beck and I remained, I needed to talk to him about something. His eyes were filled with concern and sadness.

"Beck, what are we going to do about this?"

"I don't know," he said looking up at the darkening sky. "Maybe Robbie's parents are right about pulling the plug." I backed away in complete shock. How can Beck say this? I don't understand, his opinion was totally different a few hours ago.

"How can you say that," I yelled in the quietest voice possible, I didn't want the girls to hear me. "You said to Jade, you're right we shouldn't pull the plug." "You agreed that when Robbie wakes up you were going to appreciate him more, and now you're just going to give up on him?" "I can't believe you Beck."

"I'm sorry," he replied, about ready to start crying. "I don't know what I was thinking, letting those words slip out." "If any of the girls heard me say that, there's no telling what they would do to me."

"It's okay man," I said giving him a hug. "Let's not tell the girls what you said about agreeing-

"Andre, Beck," Tori interrupted me from the bottom of the hill. We ran down and saw her crying.

"What's wrong Tori," Beck asked immediately concerned.

"It's Cat," she said with tears in her eyes. "Don't say any more, just come with me right now." We ran to where the other 2 girls were. What we saw was not a pretty sight.

Cat was throwing up in the grass; Jade was holding her long hair back and crying herself. She managed to talk to us over Cat's loud retching and gagging. Beck was looking down with sadness, and Tori was crying on my shoulder.

"I don't know what happened," Jade said as she continued to hold Cat's hair back. "Tori, me and her were walking back to the car, and all of a sudden, she ran to the grass and starting puking."

"It's probably because she's so emotionally distraught over Robbie," Beck said trying not to get too close. Jade, looked at him and said, "you know, you're right." "I feel so bad for her right now." Cat finally stopped puking and looked at us with bloodshot eyes. She fell back and Jade, caught her before she hit the ground.

"Are you sure she's able to see Robbie's parents at this point," I said looking at the sickly redhead. She looked absolutely miserable.

"She has to, it's urgent," Jade said holding Cat. "We'll go back to her house, clean her up and take her to see Robbie's parents." "Tori, call them to say we'll be a little late and say the reason why." Tori nodded and pulled out her phone and walked away with Beck following behind her. I stayed behind, just in case Jade needed my help. She motioned me to come closer. I was afraid that Cat might throw up again.

"Andre, can you carry her for me please?" She pointed to Cat, who was lying on the ground, curled up in a ball.

"Of course I will Jade." I leaned down and picked up Cat.

"Andre I'm fine," she said hoarsely. "I can walk on my own." She tried to get down, but Jade and I wouldn't let her. I carried her to the car, and we set off for her house. The drive there was practically dead silent. All that could be heard was the radio. Once the song Slipped Away, began to play, Cat broke down and Tori comforted her. Jade panicked and quickly turned off the radio.

Once we were at Cat's house, Jade and Tori immediately went with her upstairs to get her cleaned up. Beck wanted to be alone and went outside to the back porch. I sat on the couch and picked up a picture of Robbie and Cat. They were smiling and laughing together while eating ice cream at a carnival. I suddenly remembered taking that picture. They belong together, I know it. It shouldn't end this way, they should be with each other forever.

My thoughts were interrupted when Jade, Tori, and Cat came down the stairs and into the living room. Beck came inside at the same time as them.

"We're ready to go," Jade said putting her arm around Cat. We left without a word and went on our way to Robbie's house.

**Cat's Pov**

Everything is just a blur. I can't believe I have to go through this. I can't lose Robbie, he means everything to me. I can't say goodbye.

My sadness grew even stronger when we got to Robbie's house. His parents were crying and they motioned for us to sit down. They let me speak first, since I am Robbie's girlfriend.

"Why are you pulling the plug," I asked wiping my eyes. "Can't you give him more time?"

"I'm sorry Cat," Mrs. Shapiro said. "We've decided to make the final decision." "We're pulling the plug tomorrow morning at 7am.

"Please, you can't do this," I sobbed. "Don't pull the plug, he'll wake up, I know it."

"It's been months," said Mr. Shapiro also crying. "We're out options." "We're doing this to end his pain." Jade, Tori, Andre and Beck were all crying too. Before I could say anymore, Jade jumped up and pulled me into the kitchen. She put her hands on my shoulders and looked right at me.

"Cat, I know you'll resent me for this, but I think their right." I was shocked at her words.

"How can you say that Jade?" "You've been supporting me this whole time, and now you just want to give up?"

"Listen to me," she said looking right into my eyes. "Robbie hasn't woken up in months, nothing's worked." "Don't you want his pain and suffering to end?" I was angry but seeing Robbie like that breaks my heart. I hesitated and finally spoke after a few tense moments.

"I don't know why I'm saying this, but maybe you're right Jade." "I do want his pain and suffering to end." "It's extremely hard for me to say this, but I'll say it anyway." "I'll let his parent's pull the plug." I was sobbing again. "Can we see him one last time?"

"Of course we can," she said hugging me. We walked back into the living room and looked at everyone around us.

"After some hard decisions," I said between sniffles, "I have decided to let Robbie's parents pull the plug." Our friends were shocked. Mr. and Mrs. Shapiro simply nodded sadly. Jade and I quickly walked out the door with the rest of my friends following behind me.

They were initially confused why I made this heartbreaking decision, but after I explained the talk I had with Jade in the kitchen, they agreed and we headed to the hospital. Only Jade and I went into Robbie's hospital room. Tori, Beck and Andre waited in the lobby.

I stared at Robbie lying in his bed. He was extremely pale. My heart was breaking, but I promised myself I would be strong. I can't believe this is the last time I'll see him. He'll be gone forever my tomorrow morning. Jade stood crying by his heart machine. Robbie's heart rate was dangerously low.

Still crying, I leaned down and kissed his cold lips. I still couldn't believe this would be our last kiss. Suddenly, Jade got my attention and spoke with hope in her voice.

"Cat, look!" "When you kissed Robbie, his heart rate went up!" "He still has life inside him!" "Try to wake him up!"

I was very happy and excited that he still had a chance. I grabbed his hand and held it. "Robbie, if you're still alive, please squeeze my hand." After a minute of begging, I felt him weakly squeeze back. I knew he was still around. Now I had to get him to wake up.

"Robbie, please wake up, I believe in you, please." After 10 minutes of saying this, I noticed more weak movement. Then the moment I had been waiting for happened.

His eyelids slowly opened and he looked at me and smiled weakly. He spoke for the first time since the accident.

"Cat, where am I?"

He woke up and I couldn't be any happier.

**Robbie woke up! He was originally going to die by the end of chapter 2, but I prefer happy endings. There's still one more chapter to go. Please review!**


End file.
